


【FGO同人】 夢痕

by m53028



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m53028/pseuds/m53028
Summary: Create by 雪牢#伯爵咕噠♀️#R18注意#緊急社保突然寫出來#含有小小捏他主線2.2的成份#人物可能OOC





	【FGO同人】 夢痕

（一）

回過神來的時候，藤丸立香發現自己正站在一個純黑的世界裡。

她知道這裡…而且感覺很熟悉。

一說到黑漆漆且伸手不見五指的深淵之地，通常都會覺得這裡是一個冰冷荒涼的地方，但是藤丸立香此刻的體會完全與常理相反。這裡很熱，有一種燃燒中的熱度正裊裊升騰著，不同於普通火焰那種單純肉體表皮灼傷的火熱，這種熱度會連同靈魂也一同焚燒摧毀，不留半點殘骸灰燼。

為什麼她會知道？為什麼她會在這裡？還有...她是...

意識異常渾濁，藤丸立香皺眉捂住額頭蹲下，苦想間她竟然忘記了自己是誰。這樣獨自一人苦想下去也不是辦法…心知自己必須要採取行動，她無措地站起身來，邁著搖搖晃晃的腳步在這片黑色泥沼上提步而行，沒有經過任何思考，僅僅是由本能去驅使身體活動，避免過久的原地停留讓雙腳漸漸沉入底下的黑色物質裡，受到吞噬。

一步，兩步，三步…

在沒有東南西北之別的路上，少女拖行著宛如行屍走肉的身軀慢慢前進，終於看見了除去黑色物質以外的東西，那是籠罩著黑色火焰、拼命扭動全身的骷顱…最初她是這樣認為的，但稍微拉近距離再仔細一看，其實並不是骷髏身上長有火焰，而是黑炎正囂張地熊熊燃燒著這些骷髏。在藤丸立香短短的觀察間，骷髏發現了她想要衝上前襲擊，但最後卻無聲無息地被黑炎燒毀殆盡，根本觸不到也傷不了她。

藤丸立香感到驚訝，但她驚訝的對象不是這些突然出現的非人生物，是心裡這種迫不及待地想要奔跑雙腿，趕到火焰源頭的雀躍心情…莫名其妙！實在無法理解！剛才不是親眼目睹這具骷髏被黑炎燒毀的嗎，為什麼一旦命令身體活動起來，這雙腿便會不由自主地步向前方愈來愈熱的地方呢？莫非她想被燒死…

對此作出質疑，在找到答案前，藤丸立香已經加快了步速往著熱源的方向奔走，肉眼可見的黑炎隨著少女的深入逐漸增加，無一例如都在以一些充滿敵意的生物作為燃料來燃燒著，她無暇去顧及這些掙扎著想要來殺死她的怪物，只是喘著氣略過它們，直接衝向遠遠地能夠看見的那道朦朧黑影。

注意到少女的靠近，黑影晃動了一下，稍微顯現出一個人形的輪廓，“哦…來了一位罕見的稀客呢，糊裡糊塗的就這樣迷路到這裡來。不過這裡如你所見的一樣，並沒有茶點能夠招呼到你，就連劣質的茶水也沒有，只有無數想要殺死你的殘渣，完全不是一個能夠隨便你優哉悠哉的地方。”

惡劣地調侃的口吻聽進耳內讓她心臟揪緊，藤丸立香瞇起雙眼嘗試看穿對方的真貌，猶豫地張口問道，“你的煙草抽光了嗎？”也許是出於直覺，她認為對方擁有抽煙的習慣。

不知是不是自以為事的錯覺，當少女問出這個問題時，黑影身上模糊不清的感覺有變淡的趨勢，能被她窺見到屬於成年男人的挺拔身形。

黑影做出了一個歪頭的動作，無可奈何地輕嘆，“啊啊，你每一次都是這樣，說出令我感到服輸的話，不愧是你。”對上少女渴望獲得解說的眼神，黑影搖搖頭婉拒了她，“不，你不用在意，當作沒有聽過就可以了，你完全沒有必要記住，所以收起你那一副想要我解釋的可憐表情。”

說罷，黑影忽然伸手往她身後投出一道火焰，泛起藍光的黑炎瞬間把一隻悄然地溜到少女背部的餓鬼擊倒在地，藤丸立香還未來得及反應，餓鬼發出兩聲淒厲的慘叫便消失無蹤，像是她剎那間的幻覺，找不到半點曾經存在過的痕跡。

“你想要回去嗎？不過離開這裡的必要條件是需要把這些礙事的殘渣全部清理掉，雖然我並不指望你能夠立刻恢復自我，但是乖乖地待著應該可以做到吧…”黑影動身似乎是想獨自一人前行把遠處的敵人消滅，見到他提步想要離開自己，藤丸立香下意識地伸手，拽住他的手臂，“你要去那裡？”

察覺到銳利的視線正在自己的臉上遊走，藤丸立香知道這個舉動似乎過於依賴，便不自在地迴避對視，低頭摸著頰邊的髮鬢笨拙地移開話題，“我想說的是…既然前方有危險的話，那麼我必定要和你一起去。”

明明無法看見對方的真貌，但年輕的御主覺得他在自己說出這句話時好像笑了笑，“那就捉住我的手不要放開，我無法保證在戰鬥的同時能夠看顧你。”右手被握住，進而牽引著她前進，比人類略低的體溫啜取著她的溫暖，在緊密相貼間漸漸同化掉各異的體溫。藤丸立香忽然變得心不在焉，一直盯著他們相連的手來看...印象中記得，在某個地方她也曾經像現在一樣握著某人的手與敵人戰鬥，只有兩個人的經歷，只有兩個人的反抗，只有兩個人的秘密...那個人是誰呢？為什麼記憶中的他全身都被塗黑？

“小心！”男人猛烈一拉，把藤丸立香帶入懷中躲過一波突如其來的攻擊，以揮舞著大手抓刮作為攻擊手段的幽靈憑空地出現，從那白森森的骷髏面上傳來了咯咯的嘲笑聲，諷刺他們自投羅網的舉動，“你啊，在這裡就如同綻放著光輝的業火，愈來愈多煩人玩兒都被你吸引過來，狠不得成為第一個撕碎掉你靈魂的人。如果你想離開這裡的話，要麼是趁著我與這幽靈戰鬥時繞過我們逃跑...”

沒有再繼續下半句話，男人似乎從少女不情願的表情上看出了明確的答案，“還是你想與我一同清理這些積澱之物？”

右手手背上燃起了灼燙的感覺，藤丸立香瞪大雙眼，確定自己消失的自我已在前一刻瞬間找回，她緊緊回握男人的手，鏗鏘有聲地宣告著，“獨自一人丟下同伴逃跑，並不是一名共犯者應該做的事吧！Avenger！”

隨著她這句話的道出，男人的存在退去了朦朧曖昧，得以顯露出自己的真身，“哈哈哈哈！好啊！那麼支援就拜託你了！讓我們一起狩獵吧！”

儘管無數次的遺忘，無數次的試探，她每一次所給予的都是同樣的答案，同樣的抉擇。白髮金瞳的男人掛著囂張的笑容把眼前的敵人殘忍地擊潰，在被藤丸立香稱呼的一刻，他不再是同樣徘徊在廢棄孔內的眾多惡意之一，而是授予了存在的從者，巖窟王，愛德蒙．唐泰斯。

只要兩人一起，他們迎來的總是勝利的結局。賭徒迷戀於孤注一擲時把局勢瞬間逆轉的巨大勝利感，而這的確是上癮的程度不亞於通過物理手段去吸收的酒精與尼古丁，愛德蒙滿足地看著藤丸立香舐了舐嘴唇，覺得此時的自己暫且不抽煙也是可以的。

因為已經覺得滿足了…

“你的手…”發現他的衣袖因為之前躲避幽靈的攻擊時受到抓弄而破損，她想要知道底下的手臂有沒有留下抓傷，結果被愛德蒙不以為意地轉移了話題，“路已經暢通了，接下來你一直向前奔跑就能夠順利回去。”鬆開握著藤丸立香的手，改為指向她眼前不遠處隱隱發著光芒的地方，男人催促著她趕快醒來回到現實。

“最後給你一個忠告。人類啊，在沉溺於慾望的時候會有機會反過來被慾望所吞噬，你偶爾也要注意一下，不然再掉進來可能會死的。”

回復自我和認知後的藤丸立香馬上明白他的話暗指了什麼，腦內回想起在入夢前發生了什麼事，她雙頰一紅，點了點頭表示明白，“在我離開前不打算來一個道別吻嗎？”

愛德蒙顯然看穿她的小心思，直接不留情面地拆穿她，“你是想在我快要親上你時轉身逃跑對吧？想要戲弄我你還早一百年呢…”

藤丸立香尷尬害臊地轉身，想著乾脆這樣道別離開，結果在她雙腿一動準備邁出第一步，男人卻從後伸手捂著她的雙眼，誘使她疑惑地仰起下顎，然後四唇相合，讓彼此的嘴唇輕輕碰觸，再不動聲色地離開。

“只是這樣？”雖然嘴上是這樣問，但藤丸立香的內心已經亂成一團幾乎超出負荷。

見到她有意想回頭望向自己，愛德蒙繼續捂住她的雙眼迫使她面向前方，“呵...送給小鬼的親吻，這樣就足夠了。”

“記著，千萬不要回頭…你只要記得，一時的分離並不悲傷，我永遠與你同在，Master…”

因為一旦回頭，他就很難保證自己能不能忍住這股想把她留下來的衝動。

（二）

“嗯...啊嗯...”

睡意全消的時候，整個頭腦都昏昏沉沉，有種靈魂與身體經過分離再重合的難受感，藤丸立香下意識進行吞嚥動作，嘴巴泛起了催促喝水的乾澀，她不情願地睜開雙眼，迎來了身旁男人托頰凝望著她的情景。

“貴安啊，Master。看來你發了一個難受的惡夢呢。”赤裸的身軀有一半坦蕩地露出，一半掩蓋於薄薄的床被下，徒留白色床被粗糙地勾勒出下半身的腿型，招來有心人的填補想像。愛德蒙揄挪的笑容在這個暗示的場面下顯得血脈憤張，令藤丸立香霎時怔住，尚未弄清楚到底怎麼一回事，直到她緩緩動身使覆於身上的床被下滑，一絲不掛的肌膚觸及外界的空氣受冷時，她這才回想起在自己入睡前與男人廝混繾綣的片段。

天啊，每次起床都要面對這樣的畫面，心臟遲早會硬生生嚇死的。

渾然不知藤丸立香的內心哀號，愛德蒙為她遞過來一支瓶裝水，“要喝嗎？”

“要...”暗嘆他有讀心的技能，少女用啞啞的聲線回答。接過瓶裝水仰頭咕嚕咕嚕喝了兩口後，她像一條靈活的魚兒般溜進床被裡，依偎到男人腿間握起了他的性器撫弄，上一次性事的氣味仍然殘留著，聞起來竟與奶酪頗有幾分相近，“Avenger，關於明天的午餐，我想要吃你親手烹調的魚料理。”明明是軟性央求的話，但配上她這般舉動，更似是一種不容抗拒的命令，完全想像不到如果拒絕她會發生什麼事。

“突然之間在說什麼，現在這個人理涷結的狀況下，那裡會有魚可以拿出來烹調。”認為撒嬌也該有一個限度，愛德蒙將手置於她的頭上掀起一邊的橘髮，正好看見她一雙明眸從下往上瞅看著自己，嘴唇微張抵在性器頂端上方，準備一口氣吞沒的模樣。

這下子只是半勃狀態的性器完全硬挺起來了。

“Avenger不是很擅長釣魚的嗎？努力一下應該可以吧。”未等他的答覆，藤丸立香垂眸，更大的張開雙唇，漸漸把性器的前部分含入，“啊...”再度觸及少女滑嫩的口腔壁肉及舌頭，性器微微一顫沁出了苦澀透明的熱汗，隨即馬上被舌尖舔去抹走，順便刻意地往頂端小孔淺淺一轉，挑釁得男人加重力度按著她的頭，讓性器更多的部分擠入她的嘴裡。

答滋...答滋…

唾液在口腔內受到攪拌的聲音格外情色，藤丸立香乾脆整個人倒靠在愛德蒙身上，一邊用手協助套弄著性器的根部，一邊揉捏著他腰側微硬的肌肉，“嗚...嗯呼...”

鼓勵性地梳理著她凌亂的髮絲，愛德蒙往下撫摸她曲起的後頸，對那柔滑如初綻花瓣的觸感流連忘返，“你這傢伙，剛才說到那裡...”

藤丸立香鬆開嘴吐出性器，舌頭一勾扯斷其中連帶著的唾液銀絲，“你說你會釣魚給我吃的。”

真當他會被這小花樣弄糊塗嗎？愛德蒙拍了拍她的頭頂，戲謔著說，“才沒有這樣說過啊，色小鬼。”

說罷，手指揪住她胸前挺立的乳尖，輕輕向自己的方向扯動。“嗯哈…我已經不是可以被稱為小鬼的年紀了…”乳尖受不了這種刺激，藤丸立香立刻就範，挺胸更近的貼上他的胸膛，到最後索性跨坐在男人腰間，捉住他的手想要小報復的咬上一口，但在定眼一看的時候，她卻改為反覆撫摸手臂的位置，惹來愛德蒙的詢問，“怎麼了？”

“你的手臂沒有受傷吧…”半是困惑半是擔憂地嘀咕，藤丸立香的記憶中並沒有男人受傷的畫面，可是她一見到這根手臂，浮現的第一個念頭便是確認傷勢。

接下來更讓她困惑的是，愛德蒙沒有回答她這個奇怪的問題，只是倏地封住她的嘴唇，硬生生撬開閉上的牙關，侵入她的口腔纏吮著小舌，退去了剛才還是散漫有餘的樣子，現在狠不得要將他們的舌頭互相纏繞成解不開的麻花才願意罷休。

同時他的手指探入她的私處，精確地找到穴口的位置順著上次性事留下來的濁液抽插，兩者同一時間進行，以致少女根本無法弄清自己聽到的咕啾聲音是來自嘴巴抑或是下身。

“呼嗯…”終於有了歇息的間隙，雖然嘴唇分離，可是二人舌尖依然輕觸打轉，朝對方呵著熱息，“放心吧，我會把你當作成年人來看待的。”慢慢朝外倒流著濁液的膣道感受到性器從下往上的挺進，藤丸立香呼吸一滯，本能地控制著嘴邊溢出的嗚咽讓其順利理入，愛德蒙抱擁著她嬌小的身體，將她壓在床鋪上，把向來的紳士風度與喜愛戲弄一番的習慣拋諸腦後，以膣道盡處為目標劇烈地進出。

這薄薄的肉瓣，窄小的肉孔，鮮嫩的膣壁，不是身體還是少女的證明嗎？態度上實在時不時難以把她當作成年人來看待，愛德蒙始終能在性事上保持一定的溫柔與理智，可是今次是特別的例外，都怪他那常常帶來驚喜的御主，這次居然會問及關於夢中發生的事情，即使僅僅是零星半點的小事，但讓他產生了一絲她會有朝一日連夢中的事情也會牢牢記住的希望，真是罪過…只有這次他稍微放縱一下自己也是可以的吧。

“啊呼…”全根拔出再全根沒入，額頭上漸漸滲出細汗，能夠感受到魔力一方流逝一方補充的流動，散亂的頭髮幾要把少女的臉龐掩住，僅露出張開的小嘴拼命喘息低吟。想要正面看看她的表情…基於這個念頭，他的左手摸向了少女，把掩臉的細髮全部撥開，去仔細看清楚她此刻情動的表情，藤丸立香握住了他的手，臉頰蹭了蹭掌心對他示好，“真是熱情，突然之間想起了什麼好事嗎？”

閉目回以一笑，愛德蒙低頭吻走她眼角溜出的淚水，腰身往前一頂，彷彿要把她徹底貫穿似的，激盪起少女歡愉的一聲吟叫，“沒什麼，我只是在想烹調的菜單而已。” 就當是給她的小小獎勵吧，他就嘗試努力一下，瞧瞧在人理涷結了的大海上到底能不能釣到魚…

如果真的成功能夠釣到，那麼不得不說真是一種能比得上她還記得夢中的他的奇蹟呢。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 總之想到啥就寫啥的沒頭沒尾的文Σ(°Д°;官方衝擊力太大，腦袋空白了幾日完全當機了呢，總覺得必須社保一下才對得起官方。（然後羅生門活動咸魚中）
> 
> 兩個伯爵，雙倍快樂，雙倍社保，反正本質都是同一人(¦3[▓▓] 都是那個安心信賴的共犯者就行了。我要使勁奶伯爵主場活動，看版郎伯爵戳戳戳（臉紅表情請實裝好不好）居然懷疑過官方是不是雪藏我CP，是我的錯了 WWW
> 
> 捏他了Drama伯爵釣魚給神父仇人吃的梗（附加毒藥作調味）


End file.
